Wizards?
by FastTurtles410
Summary: Harry gets in an unfortunate situation, and a poor muggle boy helps him.


**I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

"I have had enough boy!" Vernon Dursley yelled. "We have done so much for you, and all you do is misbehave."

Harry had to stifle his laughter. He couldn't believe his uncle was trying to make it sound like he cared.

"Find this funny? Well this was my final straw." With that, he lashed out at Harry, pinning him to the wall. He was punching and kicking at any part of Harry he could he got bored and let go of Harry, and watched as the boy slid to the floor. With an evil smirk on his face, he kicked Harry one last time in the ribs with a sickening crack. He left the boy on the floor and walked upstairs for a good nights rest.

Harry was lying on the floor of the living room, clutching his ribs and trying not to cry out in pain. He couldn't believe his uncle actually hurt him. Usually he just made loads of empty threats. Slowly, he stood up, using the wall as support. He made his way to his room and grabbed his wand, a bag of clothes, some healing potions, and a little bit of extra food. He crept downstairs and once he saw that the coast was clear, he slipped out of the house.

Harry walked for a while before coming across a small wooded area. Now that his adrenalin rush was gone, Harry was in a lot more pain. His bones ached and his muscles were sore, but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. He found a nice big tree and sat down next to it. After positioning himself as best he could, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next day, Harry woke to the smell of cooked bacon. That shocked him because he was the one who did all the cooking. He reached for his glasses, but aa sharp pain in his side made him yelp. Memories of the previous day's events came flooding back to him and made him cringe. He slowly opened his eyes to see where he was, because he certainly wasn't in the woods.

Everything in the house he was in was muggle, so he crossed off any wizards that might have found him. He didn't recognize it, and there were no cats, so it wasn't Mrs. Figg's house. He wasn't tied up so it wasn't Voldemort or his Death Eaters. He was slightly nervous, but the delicious breakfast from the other room clouded his better judgment of leaving.

"Hello?" He called in a quiet raspy voice. "Could you tell me where I am?"

A boy that looked a few years older than Harry, with dark brown hair and brown eyes walked out of the kitchen and greeted Harry.

"Glad to see you are awake. I'm Daniel, but you can call me Dan. I found you all beaten up in the woods, so I brought you here. I hope you don't mind."

"Thanks. I'm Harry." He tried to lift his hand out for Dan to shake, but the movement caused his body to flare up in pain.

"Oh, oh oh. Take it easy." Dan said, rushing to Harry's side. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to block out all the pain. He was so relaxed, he jumped slightly when his stomach growled. He blushed but didn't say anything. Dan smirked and walked into the kitchen. A few seconds later he came back with a huge plate of bacon and eggs.

"Do you need help eating or do you think you can manage?"

"I think I've got it." Harry replied. He slowly sat up, ignoring the pain as best he could. After what seemed lie hours, he was finally in a reasonable position to eat. He greedily took the plate of food, and started wolfing down the tasty meal. He thanked Dan and started to get off the couch.

"What do you think you are doing? Lay down this instant." Harry smirked thinking of how much Dan reminded him of Mrs. Weasley. Apparently his facial muscles were not cooperating, because his smile looked more like a grimace.

"Penny for your thoughts" asked Dan, seeing Harry's odd expression.

"You remind me of someone." Dan looked horrified, and Harry realized Dan must have jumped to conclusions and thought he reminded him of his uncle. "Oh she's really nice. She wasn't the one who did this." That seemed to calm him down.

"Um, did you happen to find some glasses, a bag, and a wa... a stick?"

"Hold on a second." Dan left the room and came back with some items in his hands.

"I accidentally stepped on your glasses when I found you, so here is an extra pair you can use."

Harry put the glasses on and immediately noticed an improvement.

"Thanks a lot. My bag and my stick?" Dan nodded and handed him his bag and wand. Harry took out a bunch of the potions now that he wasn't sleep deprived. after taking a few he felt much better. He pocketed his wand and looked up at Dan's confused expression. He could tell the boy was going to ask a question, but the doorbell rang. He got up and answered the door. A minute later he was back.

"There was two men at the door who wanted to see you. I didn't know if they were good or not, so I told them you weren't here."

Harry knew it wasn't the Dursleys because they wouldn't go looking for Harry. So that made him think it was Death Eaters, or someone from the Order.

"What did they look like?"

"Well one was tall and had greasy black hair and a big nose. The other was old and had an epic white beard. They were both also wearing really weird clothes."

Harry recognized the descriptions as Professors Snape and Dumbledore. He knew he had to talk to them.

"I know them. They are probably standing on your porch debating if they should break in, so you should probably let them in." Dan looked confused again, but didn't say anything. As Harry expected, he could hear Snape's menacing voice in the hall.

"And why would Harry leave the safety of his home to come here?"Snape scoffed in disgust.

"Um, let me show you." Harry heard the three walk in. Dumbledore gasped, and in a blink of an eye, Snape was by his side demanding to know what happened.

"Let's just say my uncle wasn't having a very good day."

The Potions master turned to Dumbledore. "Who was watching him?"

Dumbledore frowned. "Arabella Figg, though I don't think she saw anything."

"A squib? Potter is the bloody boy-who-lived and all you have watching him was an old squib?"

"Well I certainly didn't think a few muggles could hurt him with the blood wards protecting him."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Dan yelled looking back and forth between Harry, Snape, and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Dan with sympathy. "We are wizards."

Dan scoffed. "Yeah and I'm superman." Dumbledore looked confused, but Snape just pointed is wand at Harry's broken glasses on the coffee table and wordlessly repaired them. Dan's eyes widened and he quickly sat down in the chair across the couch.

"Good. Now that that is out of the way..." Snape muttered as he cast a multitude of healing spells at Harry's broken, bruised, and bloody body.

"Thank you sir." Harry said as his eyes started to droop due to an excess amount of spells fixing his body.

"We need to take you to the castle." Dumbledore said. He then turned to Dan. "Would you like to keep your memories as long as you swear not to tell anyone, or would you like to forget you ever met Harry?" questioned the Headmaster.

"I think I'll keep them."

"Very well." The two men took hold of Harry's arms. Before they could apparate away, Harry thanked Dan once again.

"No problem. See you around?" Asked Dan.

Harry shrugged. "You never know."

The three wizards disappeared with a pop. None of them saw Dan again.


End file.
